René García
|nacimiento = 12 de marzo de 1970 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = René Azcoitía (padre) Kerygma Flores (esposa) María García (hija) Oliver Magaña (cuñado) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje Locutor |ingreso_doblaje = 1982 |medios = Teatro Televisión Cine Locución Radio |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |wikipedia = René García (actor) }} thumb|200px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|235px thumb|right|235px thumb|right|210px|Entrevista a René Garcia. thumb|230px|right|Junto a [[Mario Castañeda y Humberto Vélez en 2015.]] thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a René García en Tepic, Nayarit. Vegeta_(Render).png|Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z, uno de los personajes más emblemáticos del actor. Hyoga.jpg|Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Sakuragi4.png|Hanamichi Sakuragi en Slam Dunk, es otro de sus personajes más populares. Nick_Wilde_Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde en Zootopia. Batman_DCEU.jpg|Batman / Bruce Wayne en Universo Extendido de DC Comics. Robin_1997.jpg|Robin / Dick Grayson en las dos últimas películas de Batman de los 90s. devil.jpeg|Daredevil / Matt Murdock en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo. Neomatrix.jpg|Neo en Matrix revoluciones. Stewie_Griffin.png|Stewie en Padre de familia (temps. 1-2). PERDIDA_Ben Affleck.jpg|Nick Dunne en Perdida. TomHollander.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett en dos películas de Piratas del Caribe. Vulture-SMH.png|Adrian Toomes / Vulture en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. Malekith-TTDW.jpg|Malekith en Thor: Un mundo oscuro. derek-vinyard.jpg|Derek Vinyard en Historia americana X. John-wick-poster1-400x600.jpg|John Wick en las películas homonimias. Comegalletas.jpg|Lucas, el monstruo comegalletas en Plaza Sésamo (2ª voz). Tomhansen.jpg|Tom Hansen en (500) Días con ella. AJFrost.gif|A.J. Frost en Armageddon. Michael-lee-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-63.5.jpg|Michael Lee en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Supercomputadora.jpg|Súpercomputadora en Phineas y Ferb. Kain_Blueriver.png|Kain Blueriver en Perdidos en el universo. Armand_Callahan_2002.png|Armand Callahan en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Hermes_2.png|Hermes Conrad de Futurama (temps. 1-4). TB_Sabre.png|Sabre/Teknoman Evil en Tekkaman Blade. jedite.jpeg|Jedite en Sailor Moon. Rubeus.01.png|Rubeus en Sailor Moon R. Kiki3.jpg|Kiki en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Cosmowarrior_Zero.png|Capitán Zero en Zero, el guerrero cósmico. Butt-head.png|Butt-Head en Beavis & Butt-Head. Kisame Hoshigaki NS.png|Kisame Hoshigaki en Naruto. shinzo___mushrambo___the_power_of_one_by_gokufan13-d4nd6dw.png|Mushrambo en Shinzo. Index.jpg|Mushra también en Shinzo. Snide Prdsc .jpg|Snide en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. constantine hellblazer.jpg|John Constantine en la adaptación de la película y serie. Gtbo25.jpg|Mecanicles de la serie aniamda de Aladdín. Adam_Flayman.png|Adam Flayman en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja. Bartleby.png|Bartleby en Sonic Underground. Artie_Ziff_1.png|Artie Ziff en Los Simpson (dos eps.) Vlcsnap-1247856.jpg|Michael Mancini en Melrose Place. 2134584-34567890987654.jpg|Alan Wake en su videojuego. Tack.png|Tack/Narrador en El zapatero y la princesa (VHS). Rily_broken.jpg|Riley Hale en Código: Flecha Rota. Jared-leto-panic-room.jpg|Junior en La habitación del pánico. John-Travolta-Hairspray.jpg|Edna Turnblad en Hairspray. 26034-30380.jpg|Tony Mendez en Argo. luter.jpg|Martin Lutero en Lutero. Jack_traven_speed.jpg|Oficial Jack Traven en Máxima velocidad. Elijah-Mikaelson-the-vampire-diaries-and-the-originals.jpg|Elijah Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros y Los originales. Richard-Castle-richard-castle.jpg|Richard Castle en Castle. Michael_vaugh.jpg|Michael Vaughn en Alias. Lizziemcguire(5).png|Sam McGuire en Lizzie McGuire. Erwinsikowitz.jpg|Profesor Erwin Sikowitz en Victorious. walker-texas-ranger-tv-02-g.jpg|James Trivette en Walker, Texas Ranger. Walt_Bannerman_Zona_muerta.png|Walt Bannerman en Zona muerta. Ncislacallen.jpg|G. Callen en NCIS: Los Ángeles. Danny_reagan_blue_bloods.jpg|Danny Reagan en Códigos de familia. Hankvoight.jpg|Hank Voight (Jason Beghe) en Policía de Chicago. BatmanK1.png|Batman en Batman Returns. RGould_ShawGlory.gif|Coronel Robert Gould Shaw en Días de gloria. HenryBowersniño.jpg|Henry Bowers (niño) en Eso. Peter_Foley.jpg|Peter Foley en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. Jonathan Cross.jpg|Jonathan Cross (Chris Klein) en Rollerball. Ben_Affleck.jpg|René es la voz habitual del actor Ben Affleck. Keanu_reeves1.jpg|René también es la voz habitual de Keanu Reeves. 1251225994_john_travolta_290x402.jpg|John Travolta, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Paulgiamatti.jpg|Paul Giamatti, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. René García es un actor de doblaje mexicano, que ha trabajado para diversas empresas y distintos trabajos en el medio del doblaje. Fue incursionado al medio del doblaje por el actor Alberto Gavira e inició sus trabajos en Procineas S.C.L.. Es mayormente conocido a partir de su incursión en el doblaje del anime, siendo la voz de Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z, Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y Hanamichi Sakuragi en Slam Dunk. Otros papeles por los que también es conocido son Stewie en Padre de familia y Hermes Conrad en Futurama. También es conocido por ser el actor que dobla a Ben Affleck, Keanu Reeves, Chris O'Donnell y John Travolta en Latinoamérica. Estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Ishtar Sáenz y actualmente está casado con la también actriz de doblaje Kerygma Flores. Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México. Incursiona en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1982, donde también dirige. Su preparación actoral la realizó con diferentes maestros y talleres. Además de doblaje, se desempeña activamente en teatro, televisión, cine, radio y locución comercial, actividades que combina con la producción. Filmografía Películas Ben Affleck *Liga de la Justicia (2017) - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Vivir de noche (2016) - Joe Coughlin *Escuadrón suicida (2016) - Bruce Wayne / Batman *El contador (2016) - Chris *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Perdida (2014) - Nick Dunne *Apuesta máxima (2013) - Ivan Block *Argo (2012) - Tony Mendez *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Neil Jones *Extract (2009) - Dean *La última carta (2007) - Jack Dupree *Hollywoodland (2006) - George Reeves *Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Drew Latham *Padre soltero (2004) - Ollie Trinke *Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) - Daredevil / Matt Murdock *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Cap. Rafe McCawley *Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Holden *Un vuelco del corazón (2000) - Buddy Amaral *Ambición peligrosa (2000) - Jim Young *Doble traición (2000) - Rudy Duncan *Armageddon (1998) - A.J. Frost *Fantasmas (1998) - Sheriff Hamond Keanu Reeves *John Wick 2: Un nuevo día para matar (2017) - John Wick *Keanu (2016) - Keanu (voz) *John Wick (2014) - John Wick *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Kai *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Klatuu *La casa del lago (2006) - Alex Wyler *Constantine (2005) - John Constantine *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Neo *El reto (2001) - Connor O'Neill *Sentir Minnesota (1996) - Jaks Clayton *Un paseo por las nubes (1995) - Paul Sutton *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Johnny Mnemonic *Máxima velocidad (1994) - Oficial Jack Traven Paul Giamatti *Morgan (2016) - Dr. Alan Shapiro *Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Fray Lorenzo *El sueño de Walt (2013) - Ralph *12 años esclavo (2013) - Freeman *Win Win (2011) - Mike Flaherthy *John Adams (2008) - John Adams *Matar o morir (2007) - Hertz *El Luchador (2005) - Joe Gould *Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Blaine John Travolta *Papás a la fuerza (2009) - Charlie *Hairspray (2007) - Edna Turnblad *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Woody Stevens *Amores asesinos (2006) - Elmer C. Robinson *Tómalo con calma (2005) - Chili Palmer *Brigada 49 (2004) - Mike Kennedy *Una acción civil (1999) - Jan Schlichtmann (redoblaje) *Contracara (1997) - Sean Archer (redoblaje) *Fenómeno (1996) - George Malley (redoblaje) Michael Keaton *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) - Adrian Toomes / Buitre *Hambre de poder (2016) - Ray Kroc *Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) - Walter Malby *Horas de angustia (1998) - Peter McCabe (doblaje original) *Batman regresa (1992) - Bruce Wayne / Batman (redoblaje) Robert Downey Jr. *Charlie Bartlett (2007) - Nathan Gardner *Retrato de una pasión (2006) - Lionel Sweeney *Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) - Joe Wershba *Los federales (1998) - Agente John Royce *Restauración (1995) - Robert Merivel Jackie Chan *Una pareja explosiva 3 (2007) - Detective Lee *El mito (2005) - Jack/Meng Yi *Una pareja explosiva 2 (2001) - Detective Lee *Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Detective Lee *La armadura de Dios (1986) - Jackie/Asian Hawk Hugh Grant *Florence: La mejor peor de todas (2016) - St Clair Bayfield *Escribiendo el amor (2014) - Keith Michaels *Cloud Atlas (2012) - Rev. Giles Horrox, Lloyd Hooks, Denholme Cavendish, Seer Rhee, Jefé Kona *Letra y música (2007) - Alex Fletcher *Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) - David Rob Lowe *Cómo ser un Latin Lover (2017) - Rick *Nuestro video prohibido (2014) - Hank Rosenbaum *El misterio de Salem's Lot (2004) - Ben Mears *Austin Powers: el espía seductor (1999) - Número 2 (joven) Sam Rockwell *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) - Eric Bowen *Están todos bien (2009) - Robert Goode *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Zaphod Beeblebrox *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) - Chuck Barris Paul Rudd *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Bill (trailer iTunes) *Te amo, brother (2009) - Peter Klaven *El periodista: la leyenda de Ron Burgundy (2004) - Brian Fantana *El objeto de mi afecto (1998) - George Hanson Ethan Hawke *Máxima precisión (2014) - Mayor Thomas Egan *Antes del atardecer (2004) - Jesse *Antes del amanecer (1995) - Jesse Jude Law *Side Effects (2013) - Dr. Jonathan Banks *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) - Dr. John Watson (trailer) *Los recolectores (2010) - Remmy Clark Gregg *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) - Leonato *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Nat Jones (trailer) *Asfixia (2008) - Lord High Charlie Patrick Wilson *La noche del demonio (2011) - Josh Lambert *Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Chris Mattson *Hard Candy: Niña mala (2005) - Jeff Kohlver Aaron Eckhart *Rabbit Hole (2010) - Howie Corbett *Conversando con la otra (2005) - Hombre *Jueves (1998) - Nick Christian Slater *La isla maldita (2004) - J.D. Reston *Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Tom (doblaje original) *Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Riley Hale Kiefer Sutherland *Desierto de la muerte (2002) - Arthur Banks *Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) - Dr. Daniel P. Schreber *Renegades (1989) - Buster McHenry Chris O'Donnell *Batman y Robin (1997) - Dick Grayson / Robin *Pasión de guerra (1996) - Ernest "Ernie" Hemingway *Batman eternamente (1995) - Dick Grayson / Robin Jason Bateman *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Josh Parker *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Jason Smith Matthias Schoenaerts *Lejos del mundanal ruido (2015) - Gabriel Oak *Metal y hueso (2012) - Alain van Versch Ricky Gervais *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Dominic Malruin *The Invention of Lying (2009) - Mark Bellison (versión Universal) Édgar Ramírez *Líbranos del mal (2014) - Mendoza *Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) - Paz Tyler Labine *Fuera de control (2013) - Todd Chipowski *Vida marina (2000) - Ray Sacha Baron Cohen *Los miserables (2012) - Monsieur Tenadier *Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) - Jean Girard Michael Fassbender *Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) - Brandon Sullivan *Furia de centuriones (2010) - Centurion Quintus Dias Dermot Mulroney *J. Edgar (2011) - Coronel Schwarzkopf *Legado de violencia (2004) - John Munn Matthew Broderick *Año nuevo (2011) - Sr. Buellerton *Días de gloria (1989) - Coronel Robert Gould Shaw Paul Bettany *El turista (2010) - Inspector John Acheson *Dogville (2003) - Tom Edison Jay Mohr *Más allá de la vida (2010) - Billy *Háblame de sexo (2001) - Dan Chris Messina *Julie & Julia (2009) - Eric Powell *El mejor lugar del mundo (2009) - Tom Garnett Stephen Dorff *Felon (2008) - Wade Porter *Miedo.punto.com (2002) - Detective Mike Reilly (redoblaje) Tom Hollander *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2007) - Lord Cutler Beckett *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2006) - Lord Cutler Beckett Eddie Jemison *Ahora son 13 (2007) - Livingston Dell *La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Livingston Dell Neal McDonough *88 minutos (2007) - John Forster *Con la frente en alto (2004) - Jay Hamilton David Spade *3 tontos en juego (2006) - Richie *Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) - Joe Dirt Woody Harrelson *Tierra fría (2005) - Bill White *Al caer la noche (2004) - Stan Lloyd (2ª versión) Raoul Bova *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) - Tomasz Zaleski *Mi querido asesino (2002) - Marcello Tom Cruise *Colateral (2004) - Vincent *Magnolia (1999) - Frank T.J. Mackey Joseph Fiennes *Lutero (2003) - Martin Lutero *Mátame suavemente (2002) - Adam Tallis Ray Liotta *Hannibal (2001) - Paul Krendler *Extorsión (1998) - Harry Collins Eric Mabius *Resident Evil (2002) - Matt Addison *Esplendor (1999) - Ernest Barry Pepper *Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Matty Demaret *Batalla final: Tierra (2000) - Jonnie Goodboy Tyler Tim Robbins *Alta fidelidad (2000) - Ian "Ray" Raymond *Misión a Marte (2000) - Woody Blake Vince Vaughn *La célula (2000) - Peter Novak *Regreso al paraíso (1998) - John "Sheriff" Volgecherev Ron Eldard *Alaska ardiente (1999) - Matt Marden *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Johnny Rilley (doblaje original) Oliver Platt *Momento crítico (1996) - Dennis Cahill *Línea mortal (1990) - Randy Steckle River Phoenix *Mi camino de los sueños (1991) - Mike Waters *Running on Empty (1988) - Danny Pope *El pequeño Nikita (1988) - Jeff Grant Harvey Keitel *Taxi Driver (1976) - Matthew "Sport" Higgins (2ª versión) *Mean Streets (1973) - Charlie (redoblaje) Otros *Boyka: Undisputed IV (2016) - Yuri Boyka (Scott Adkins) *Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 (2016) - Robert (Aidan Gillen) *Patas, huesos y Rock'n'roll (2015) - Alex (Andrey Merzlikin) *En la cuerda floja (2015) - Barry Greenhouse (Steve Valentine) *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Capitán Smith (Guy Williams) *Tomorrowland (2015) - Profesor de inglés (Paul McGillion) *La Cenicienta (2015) - Padre de Cenicienta (Ben Chaplin) *Francotirador (2014) - Agente Snead (Eric Close) *El justiciero (2014) - Detective Harris (Robert Wahlberg) *Veronica Mars (2014) - Vinnie Van Lowe (Ken Marino) *El amor está en el aire (2013) - Antoine (Nicolas Bedos) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Malekith (Christopher Eccleston) *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) - Ezra (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Capitán Phillips (2013) - Nour Najee (Faysal Ahmed) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Brad Gurdlinger (Ed Helms) (spots) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Roy Kellerman (Matt Craven) *Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Yancy Becket (Diego Klattenhoff) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Kantos Kan (James Purefoy) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Peter Foley (Matthew Modine) *Un pájaro del aire (2011) - Lyman (Jackson Hurst) *Jerusalem Countdown: Cuenta Regresiva (2011) - Agente Shane (David A.R. White) *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz (Eric Lange) *Gigantes de acero (2011) - Finn (Anthony Mackie) *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Rick (James Tupper) *Sanctum (2011) - Carl (Ioan Gruffudd) *El mecánico (2011) - Arthur Bishop (Jason Statham) *Sin límites (2011) - Eddie Morra (Bradley Cooper) *Inmortales (2011) - Zeus (Luke Evans) *El cisne negro (2010) - Thomas Leroy (Vincent Cassel) *Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Rodney (Marc Blucas) *Eres tan Cupido (2010) - Daniel Valentine (Brian Krause) *Comer, rezar, amar (2010) - Giovanni (Luca Argentero) *Hada por accidente (2010) - Tracy (Stephen Merchant) *Los indestructibles (2010) - The Brit (Gary Daniels) *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Voces diversas *Plan B (2010) - Stan (Alex O'Loughlin) *Tron: El legado (2010) - Jarvis (James Frain) (trailer) *Sabel: Redención (2009) - Sabel *La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - David Wyndham (Luke Goss) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Lord Coward (Hans Matheson) *(500) Días con ella (2009) - Tom Hanson (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Duke (Channing Tatum) (trailer) *Traidor (2008) - Samir Horn (Don Cheadle) *La chica ramen (2008) - Ethan (Gabriel Mann) *Festín de amor (2007) - Bradley Smith (Greg Kinnear) *Luces del más allá (2007) - Abe Dale (Nathan Fillion) *Muriendo por un sueño (2006) - Chet Krogl (Seth Meyers) *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Jerry Shepard (Paul Walker) *Confetti (2006) - Matt (Martin Freeman) *Invencible (2006) - Tommy (Kirk Acevedo) *La gran reunión de Madea (2006) - Carlos (Blair Underwood) *Las últimas vacaciones (2006) - Matthew Kragen (Timothy Hutton) *El plan perfecto (2006) - Dalton Russell (Clive Owen) *El buen pastor (2006) - Richard Hayes (Lee Pace) *Grilled (2006) - Tony (Kim Coates) *El intermediario (2006) - Chang (James Hiroyuki Liao) *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Agente de MTV (Jordan Belfi) *Salvando a la gansa de Navidad (2006) - Alfred (René García) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Dickie Ambrose (Todd Louiso) *Munich (2005) - Louis (Mathieu Amalric) *Si te casas... te mato (2005) - Kevin Fields (Michael Vartan) *Mi novia Polly (2004) - Ruben Feffer (Ben Stiller) *En busca del pasado (2004) - Tom Warshaw (David Duchovny) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) - Agente McPherson (Adam Scott) *Las leyes de atracción (2004) - Thorne Jamison (Michael Sheen) *Un crimen inconfesable (2004) - Walter (Kevin Bacon) *Golpe maestro (2004) - Bruce Walker (William Baldwin) *La chica de al lado (2004) - Hugo Posh (James Remar) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Brasher (Felix Solis) *Blade Trinity (2004) - Hannibal King (Ryan Reynolds) (redoblaje) *El juego del miedo (2004) - Adam (Leigh Whannell) *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Steve (Alan Tudyk) *Ray (2004) - Milt Shaw (David Krumholtz) *Inframundo (2003) - Kraven (Shane Brolly) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Jim Street (Colin Farrell) *El guardián (2003) - Kar (Seann William Scott) (doblaje original) *Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Dr. Connors (Martin Donovan) (redoblaje) *Las niñas de verdad (2003) - Paul (Paul Schneider) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Sam McGuire (Robert Carradine) *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Número 3 (Fred Savage) *La habitación del pánico (2002) - Junior (Jared Leto) *Almas gemelas (2002) - Tyler Carter Bellows (Ron Livingston) *La ubicación (2002) - Chad Sharpe (Joris Jarsky) *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Tom Fox (Frank John Hughes) *Culpable por asociación (2002) - Jimmy (Jeff Clarke) *Por culpa de un beso (2002) - Peter (Patrick Breen) *Soy espía (2002) - Alex Scott (Owen Wilson) *Rollerball (2002) - Jonathan Cross (Chris Klein) *Time Lapse (2001) - Clayton Pirce (William McNamara) *James Dean (2001) - James Dean / Narrador (James Franco) *La intriga del collar (2001) - Nicolas De La Motte (Adrien Brody) *Un verano inolvidable (2001) - Ryan Dunne (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) *Renegados americanos (2001) - Cole Younger (Scott Caan) *El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Nick Schaffer (Breckin Meyer) *Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) - Dios / Bobby Wade (ambos Tuc Watkins) *Desafío al tiempo (2000) - John Sullivan (James Caviezel) *60 segundos (2000) - Johnny B. (Master P) *Casi famosos (2000) - Dick Roswell (Noah Taylor) *Destino final (2000) - Agent Schreck (Roger Guenveur Smith) *Espíritu salvaje (2000) - John Grady Cole (Matt Damon) *La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Gordon (Fredric Lehne) *Solteros, pero... (2000) - Dennis (Timothy Olyphant) *Battle Royale (2000) - Shogo Kawada (Taro Yamamoto) *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - El ruso (Velibor Topic) *Cuerpos salvajes (1999) - Rick Hamilton (Sean Patrick Flanery) *Murciélagos (1999) - Sheriff Emmett Kimsey (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Alerta en lo profundo (1999) - Tom Scoggins (Michael Rapaport) *Juegos del destino (1999) - Richard Judd (Dylan Baker) *El quinto infierno (1999) - Voces diversas *Cleopatra (1999) - Octavio (Rupert Graves) *La morada inteligente (1999) - Nick Cooper (Kevin Kilner) *Halloween H20 (1998) - Ronald 'Ronny' Jones (LL Cool J) *La esfera (1998) - Dr. Ted Fielding (Liev Schreiber) *Pleasantville (1998) - George Parker (William H. Macy) *The Wedding Singer (1998) - Robbie Hart (Adam Sandler) *Historia americana X (1998) - Derek Vinyard (Edward Norton) *Si yo hubiera... (1998) - James (John Hannah) (doblaje DVD) *Papas fritas (1998) - Roy (Daryl Mitchell) *Hairshirt (1998) - Danny Reilly (Dean Paras) *Contra el enemigo (1998) - Mike Johanssen (Mark Valley) *Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Detective Stengel (Dennis Miller) (redoblaje) *Camino sin retorno (1997) - Toby N. Tucker/TNT (Joaquin Phoenix) *Oscar y Lucinda (1997) - Oscar Hopkins (Ralph Fiennes) *Dinero fácil (1997) - James Russell (Charlie Sheen) *Todo o nada (1997) - Gaz Schofield (Robert Carlyle) *Muchachos (1996) - Bud Valentine (Skeet Ulrich) *Ángel ejecutor(1996) - Charlie Kopetski (Jack Noseworthy) *El Cuervo 2: Ciudad de ángeles (1996) - Ashe Corven/El Cuervo (Vincent Pérez) *La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Ricardo Fernández (Esai Morales) *Con el agua hasta el cuello (1996) - Lance (Craig Sheffer) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Mayor Danowitz (Bobby Hosea) *Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Michael McManus(Stephen Baldwin) (redoblaje mexicano) *Atracción explosiva (1995) - Espía Kazak (Steven Berkoff) *Apolo 13 (1995) - John Young (Ben Marley) *Pena de muerte (1995) - Matthew Poncelet (Sean Penn) (doblaje original) *Olvídate de París (1995) - Mickey Gordon (Billy Crystal) *La red (1995) - Ben Phillips (Robert Gossett) *La huida (1994) - Carter 'Doc' McCoy (Alec Baldwin) (redoblaje) *La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1994) - Barry (Tyler Cone) *Seis grados de separación (1993) - Paul (Will Smith) *El informe pelícano (1993) - Curtis Morgan/Garcia (Jake Weber) *Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) - Guardia de seguridad #1 (Tony Ervolina) *Malicia (1993) - Dennis Riley (Peter Gallagher) *La casa de los espíritus (1993) - Pedro Tercero García (Antonio Banderas) *Furia de venganza (1992) - Jake Lo (Brandon Lee) *Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Doctor en experimento *Vida de solteros (1992) - Andy (James LeGros) *Duro de matar 2 (1990) - Piloto (Colm Meaney) *Eso (1990) - Henry Bowers (niño) (Jarred Blancard) *Gringo viejo (1989) - Reportero (John Sabol) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños (1989) - Mark Gray (Joe Seely) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) - Rick Johnson (Andras Jones) *Los muchachos perdidos (1987) - Edgar Frog (Corey Feldman) *Amos del Universo (1987) - Charlie (Barry Livingston) *Top Secret (1984) - Voces adicionales *Espionaje (1984) - Guía del bote (Álvaro Rojas Jr.) *Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) - Paul (Clyde Hayes) *Los guerreros (1979) - Fox (Thomas G. Waites) *Apocalypse Now (1979) - Lance B. Johnson (Samuel Bottoms) (redoblaje) *New York, New York (1977) - Horace Morris (Murray Moston) *Lolita (1962) - Claire Quilty (Peter Sellers) y Psiquiatra (Cec Linder) (redoblaje) *Casablanca (1942) - Ugarte (Peter Lorre) Anime Ryo Horikawa *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta / Vegetto (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball GT - Vegeta / Gogeta (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Vegeta / Vegetto (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Super - Vegeta Koichi Hashimoto *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario - Hyoga de Cisne (Versión de DVD) Hiroaki Miura *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Hyoga de Cisne (Versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Hyoga de Cisne (Versión de DVD) Tomoyuki Dan *Naruto - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippūden - Kisame Hoshigaki Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Cisne Negro / Kiki (hasta la saga de Asgard) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - El Cid de Capricornio *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Hyoga de Cisne (Mamoru Miyano) *Slam Dunk - Hanamichi Sakuragi *Dragon Ball Super - Vegeta copia *Naruto - Yurinojo *Lost Universe - Kane Blueriver *Pokémon - Alas Alexander *Kitaro - Insertos *Zatch Bell - Galliont *Las aventuras de Fly - Pop (1ª voz) *Espíritu de lucha - Takuma Saeki *Sailor Moon - Jedite *Sailor Moon R - Rubeus *Sailor Moon S - Ned *Shinzo - Mushra (forma adulta) / Mushrambo *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Armand Callahan *Super submarino 99 - Goro Oki *Miki, la luchadora de ramen - Kankuro Nishiyama *Crónicas Pokémon - Silver *Dr. Slump - Máquina del tiempo *Zero, el guerrero cósmico - Capitán Warrius Zero *Tekkaman Blade - Teknoman Evil "Sabre" Series animadas *Padre de familia - Stewie Griffin (temps. 1-2) *Futurama - Hermes Conrad (temps. 1-4) *X-Men - Warren Wortington III / Arcángel y Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *Los Simpson - Sting (temp. 3) / Paul McCartney (temp. 7) / Artie Ziff (temps. 13 y 15) / Garth Madreamorosa (temp. 13) / Richard Gere (temp. 13) / Lenny Kravitz (temp. 14) / Profesor Frink (temp. 15, ep. 314) *Beavis & Butt-Head - Butt-Head *WildC.A.T.S. - Reno Bryce / Warblade *Aladdín - Mecanic *Las Tortugas Ninja 2003 - Casey Jones *Alberto dice: La sabia naturaleza - Matt Marden *Momia y niñera - Julius *Las locuras de Andy - Craig *Sonic Underground - Bartleby *Generador Rex - Jacob / Sergio "Serge" *Transformers: Nueva generación - X Brawn *Phineas y Ferb - Supercomputadora (ep. 120) *Peter Pan y los piratas - Peter Pan (primer episodio) Películas de anime Ryo Horikawa *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Vegeta / Gogeta (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Vegeta *Dragon Ball: La Batalla de los Dioses - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Vegeta Koichi Hashimoto *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Hyoga de Cisne Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Hyoga de Cisne (Kenshō Ono) (2014) *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Kakeru *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Aioria de Leo *Ghost in the Shell - Técnico sección 9 *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Ezra Películas animadas Matthew Broderick *Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja - Adam Flayman *El Zapatero y la Princesa (VHS) - Tack/Narrador Carlos Alazraqui *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Nestor *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Nestor Otros *Zootopia - Nick Wilde (Jason Bateman) *Aladdín - Aladdín (Scott Weinger) (trailer) *Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América - Butt-Head (Mike Judge) e Insertos *Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra - Sr. McMagma *Cars 2 - Lewis Hamilton *El Zapatero Mágico - Tack *Un crimen inconfesable - Walter *Bolt - Bolt (John Travolta) (trailer) *Madagascar - Voz en jaula *Simbad: la leyenda de los siete mares - Jin *Shrek 2 - Simon el juez (especial "Far Far Away Idol") Series de TV Eric Lange *Victorious - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz *Victorious: Loca de frustración - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz *Victorious: Encerrados - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz Chris O'Donnell *NCIS: Los Ángeles - G. Callen *NCIS: Criminología Naval - G. Callen *Hawaii Cinco-0 - G. Callen Daniel Gillies *Los originales - Elijah Mikaelson (2013-presente) *Diarios de vampiros - Elijah Mikaelson (2011-2014; 3ª-5ª temp.) David Spade *Las reglas del amor - Russell Dunbar *Cada quien su vida - Dennis Finch Jason Beghe *Policías de Chicago - Hank Voight *Chicago en llamas - Hank Voight Matt Ryan *Constantine - John Constantine *Flecha - John Constantine Rob Schneider * ¡Rob! - Rob * Real Rob - él mismo Otros *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Snide (forma humana de Heckyl) (Campbell Cooley) *Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge - Snide (forma humana de Heckyl) (Campbell Cooley) *Billions - Charles "Chuck" Rhoades Jr. (Paul Giamatti) *Project Greenlight - Ben Affleck (2015-2016) *Hechiceras - Jason Dean (Eric Dane) *Alias - Michael Vaughn (Michael Vartan) *Miénteme - Jack *Bored to Death Ray (Zach Galifianakis) *El séptimo cielo - Chandler Hampton (Jeremy London) *Castle - Richard Castle (Nathan Fillion) *Códigos de familia - Danny Reagan (Donnie Wahlberg) *Construyendo un parque - Chris Traeger (Rob Lowe) *Drake & Josh - Martin / Esposo de Gail *iCarly - Dr. Dresdin *Persons Unknown - Joe *Invasión extraterrestre - Ryan Nichols (Morris Chestnut) *Lizzie McGuire - Sam McGuire *La Última Frontera - Chris *Ranger de Texas - Trivette *Melrose Place - Michael Mancini *El Cuervo - Raven *Fear Itself - Chance Miller (Ethan Embry) *Lost - Randy Nations (Billy Ray Gallion) (2004) *Zack y Cody: gemelos a bordo - Estefan *Diarios de vampiros - Alcalde Lockwood (1ª temporada) / Elijah Mikaelson (Daniel Gillies) (2ª voz, desde 3ª temporada, ep. 13) *Supernatural - Jeff Singer (Markus Flanagan) *La vida sigue su curso - Jesee *Ultraman Tiga - Ultraman *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales *Emergencias urbanas - Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli *Smallville - Wade Mahaney / Dominic Senatori / Lucas Luthor / Dr. William McBride *Not Going Out - Lee *Esposas Desesperadas - Gary Grantham *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Dex/Masked Rider *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Brad (Patrick Gardner) ("Cabalgando a Medianoche") (temp. 3, ep. 27) *La peor bruja - Ben Stemson *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Hellcats - Insertos *El mentalista - Dr. Cliff Edmunds (George Newbern) (temp 2 ep 16) (2010) *Academia de modelos - Thomas (Thomas Jouannet) / Billy Goodman (Bertrand Lacy) / Inspector Dulac (Philippe Cheytion) / Jean Lu (Emmanuel Karsen) *Detectives criminales - Frank Semyon (Vince Vaughn) Miniseries *El cazador - Tony Ramos (Oscar Magrini) Telefilms *Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Tom (Casper Van Dien) Videojuegos *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Hyoga de Cisne / Kiki *Alan Wake - Alan Wake *Fable II - El bardo / Nigromantes / Voces adicionales *Fable III - Voces diversas *Dance Central - Voces adicionales *Crackdown - Rafael Díaz / Voces adicionales *League of Legends - Ezreal / Kassadin *Érase una vez un monstruo - Monstruo Come galletas *Perfect Dark Zero - Bandidos *Batman: Arkham Origins- Extorsionador / Mercenarios / Maestro Kirigiri (DLC) *Ryse: Son of Rome - Basilio / Voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Dick Baker *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Kisame Hoshigaki *Disney Infinity - Nick Wilde Telenovelas brasileñas Marcos Palmeira *Encantadoras - Sandro Barbosa *Las Brasileñas - Anderson/Fernando *Cuna de Gato - Gusatvo Brandao *Celebridad - Fernando Amorim *Puerto de los Milagros - Guma *Hermanos Coraje - João Coraje Caco Ciocler *Chocolate con Pimienta - Miguel *América - Eddie *Páginas de la Vida - Renato *Dos Caras - Claudio *La Guerrera - Celso Vieira Flores Galván *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Paulo Fonseca Paulo Rocha *Fina estampa - Guaracy Martins *¿Pelea o Amor? - Fábio *Imperio - Orville Nieto *Totalmente Diva - Dino Machado Carlos Casagrande *Paraíso tropical - Rodrigo Sampaio *Siete pecados - Amadeo *Vivir la vida - Carlos Oscar Magrini *La Sombra de Helena - Ramiro Fernandes *Reglas del juego - Regis Otros *Mujeres de Arena - Vasco (Mauricio Ferraza) *Terra Esperanza - Mauricio (Ranieri Gonzalez) *El Sabor de la Pasión- Luis Felipe (Claudio Lins) *Isaura la Esclava - Dr. Diego (Lugui Palhares) *Bellísima - Freddy Schneider (Guilherme Weber) *Insensato Corazón - Diego (Cleiton Morais) *Hombre Nuevo - Pedro Marra (Gustavo Gasparani) Documentales *Cómicos en el escenario - George Lopez *Pornucopia - Dan Chaykin Intérprete *Plaza Sésamo **''"Usted Gustar Me"'' (Lucas Comegalletas). **''"Comida"'' (Lucas Comegalletas) junto con Ricardo Silva y Nicolás Silva. *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses **''"Bingo"'' (Vegeta), coros junto a: Ricardo Silva, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Marc Winslow y Óscar Benavides. Series, Canales o Producciones de YouTube * Enchufetv - Vegeta (Gato) (Sketch "Viendo Como Gato") Dirección de doblaje Películas *La casa de los espíritus *El violín rojo *Austin Powers: el espía seductor *Magnolia *Hannibal *La célula *Sin límites *Fotografiando hadas *Las vueltas de la vida *Plan B Series de TV *Cada quien su vida *Falling Skies *Invasión extraterrestre *Magic City *Códigos de familia *NCIS: Los Ángeles Videojuegos *Alan Wake Teatro *1974: Debut en la Compañía "Mundo de las Maravillas", Obra: "EL ZAPATERO REMENDON". Compañía. "Mundo de las Maravillas". Obras: PULGARCITO, PETER PAN, PINOCHO,EL PRINCIPE FELIZ, CAPERUCITA ROJA,ETC. Personajes: Pulgarcito, Miguel, Ratoncillo gris, Pepe Grillo, Conejo Tambor, etc. *1978: Compañía. Teatro Fantástico, Personaje: Pinocho *1979: Obra. "EXILIADOS" de James Joyce, Personaje: Archie, Premio: Otorgado por la Asociación Mexicana de Criticos de Teatro y Periódico "El Fígaro" por MEJOR ACTUACION INFANTIL. Obras "CUANDO TODOS LOS NIÑOS DEL MUNDO", "HISTORIA DE UN CERILLO", Ciclo de comedias musicales por el "Año Internacional del niño". *1980 - 1983: Obras. "QUE BONITA PELOTA ES EL MUNDO", "EL FABRICANTE DE SUEÑOS", "BLANCA NIEVES", "PINOCHO", Personajes: Beto, Hans Christian Andersen, Lunes 1, Pinocho. Obras. Temporada de ZARZUELA Y OPERETAS en el TEATRO DE LA CIUDAD. Invitada especial María Conesa. Obra. "HANSEL Y GRETEL", En el Poliforum Cultural Siqueiros, Personaje: Hansel. *1985 - 1987: Asistencia de dirección, Compañía: Carrusel Infantil *1986: Obras. "EL GATO CON BOTAS", "DON JUANITO TENORIO", "EL MAGO DE OZ", Compañía: Carrusel Infantil, Obra. "COLEGIALA", Teatro Libanes *1987: Obra: "ALADINO Y LA LAMPARA MARAVILLOSA", *1989: Obra "ROMEO Y JULIETA" En el Claustro del Centro Cultural Helenico, Personaje: Abraham. Obra. "LAS DIABLURAS DE JORONGORO". Dirección, actuación y libreto. Obra "JUICIO A TRES BRUJAS ENAMORADAS EN ZACATECAS EN EL SIGLO XVI" En la Pinacoteca Nacional. Dirección,actuación y libreto. Obras. "7 LEYENDAS COLONIALES" En el ciclo "LITERATURA COLONIAL V CENTENARIO", Dirección, adaptación *1991: Obra "EL MAL DE DISTANCIA" (Comedia dell´Arte), Personajes: Brighella, Pantalone *1993: Obra. "CHIN CHUN CHAN Y LAS MUSAS DEL PAIS". Companía: Compañía Nacional de Teatro *1994: Dirección: "LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO" En el Teatro Blanquita *1996: Obra. "LOS AMIGOS Ó LA PROLIFERACIÓN" De Antonio Gonzales Caballero *1999: Dirección: "COMEDIA DELL´ARTE" Para el Instituto de Cultura de la Ciudad de México en el ciclo "Teatro en Atril" *2000: Obra. "LA LLORONA" Televisión Series *Érase que se era (1979) *Rehilete - Conductor (1981) *La Semilla de la Vida *Temas de Primaria *Sale y Vale (1983) *Telegana (1994) *Humorito Corazón (1997) *Gritos de muerte y libertad (2010) *El Sexo Débil (2011) *El 8vo Mandamiento (2011) *Fortuna (2013) Telenovelas *Billetero en Los Ricos también Lloran (1980) *Carlitos en El Hogar que yo Robé (1980) *Dr. Fernández en Señora Acero (2013) *Domingo en La Impostora (2014) Publicidad thumb|right|200px| en el comercial del Ford Focus en 2010 (el ejecutivo de ventas). thumb|right|200px| en uno de los comerciales de la campaña 'Por Tí' de cerveza Tecate (ir al segundo 0:09). thumb|right|200px| en anuncio promocional de Dragon Ball Z para Canal 5. *Ford Focus 2010 *Banobras *Kilométrico *Yakult *Kentucky Fried Chicken *Quesabritas *Adams *La Lechera Chiquita *Alcohólicos Anónimos (1985) *Proyecto Camina (1987) *No hagas Olas (1989) *Di no alas Drogas (1991) *Vía Crucis (1993) *Navidad para Televisa (2001) *Contra-Adicciones *Campbell's *Tecate *Promo especial de Dragon Ball Z para Canal 5 (presentando maratón como Vegeta, junto a Milton Wolch]) (2015). Radio Locución *Programa. La Hora Nacional Infantil (1979) *Programa. La Hora Nacional (1980) *Programa. El Taller de las Sorpresas - Beto (1981) *Programa. El Maravilloso Mundo de Barbie - Ken (1991) *Men's Health (institucional) (1991) *Chocolate Abuelita (institucional) (2001) Radionovelas *Amarga Ciudad (XEW) - Francisco Curiosidades *Fue de los tres únicos actores vocales del elenco original de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco que participó en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. *Ha tenido una notable participación en la publicidad televisiva: **Como actor en el comercial de la cerveza Tecate incluyendo el lema "Por los que no tapan la pasta de dientes" **Como copiloto de automóvil en el comercial titulado "Ford Focus 2010: El auto más completo de su categoría" de la compañia Ford. **Como actor promocionando la campaña "1000 Posibilidades" de la compañía de sopa Campbell's. *Hasta la actualidad, Zootopia es la única película donde puede presumir cinco hazañas: **Primera película con personaje animado de Disney (hazaña que comparte, aisladamente, con Jason Bateman). **Primera película de Disney donde tiene coprotagonismo (junto a Romina Marroquín Payró). **Primera película donde interpreta al primer personaje animado de Jason Bateman (y la segunda vez que lo interpreta, la primera fue fuera de Disney). **Primera película de Disney en donde, aunque Mario Castañeda tiene personaje, no se involucra con él directa o indirectamente. **Primera película donde no interpreta un personaje villano. **Segundo personaje (Nick Wilde) que le asigna a alguien como apodo "Zanahorias" (considerando la traducción, Gokú sería el primero; ya que en japonés "Kyarotto" (palabra de donde proviene Kakarrot o Kakarotto en el doblaje hispanoamericano) es "zanahoria". Enlaces Externos * *http://www.geocities.ws/doblaje_mexico/renegar.html en DoblajeMexicano Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA